


Love on the brain

by Snakeboys



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeboys/pseuds/Snakeboys
Summary: Seongwoo could tell him the truth: that he wants to fuck him. And that it might break Daniel, since he doesn't look ready or strong enough for how Seongwoo wants to treat him.





	Love on the brain

It isn't Seongwoo's plan to put his hands on Daniel.

Minhyun had warned him beforehand, but Seongwoo is really bad at listening, especially when he has pretty boys around. Especially when Daniel is around. Although Minhyun had noticed the way Seongwoo looked at Daniel during his lessons together, he had put his faith on Seongwoo and his inexistent ability to not eat Daniel with his eyes.

But it was an unjustified faith that Seongwoo doesn't deserve, and the proof is right there, in how Seongwoo’s hand acts by itself and lands on Daniel's leg under the table.

Seongwoo doesn't understand where his instinct is coming from either. One doesn’t just touch a classmate that has never given him anything other than polite smiles. Of course, one of the reasons is that Daniel is attractive, and what's worse, he's attractive in an unconventional way, which is why Seongwoo can keep his attention on him for long. Seongwoo has been with a few handsome guys and beauty doesn't shock him anymore. Daniel shocks him, however, for some reason. Maybe it's that façade of constant happiness, the odd aura of innocence around him that, somehow, anyone would be able to tell it's not actual innocence, but just a consequence of his bright personality.

The most irksome part was that, after having shared a few group projects with Daniel, Seongwoo couldn’t decipher yet what Daniel is hiding. And when the certainty that Daniel was being fake settled, the thoughts started. Seongwoo wondered how Daniel's moans would be like. How he would sound under him, legs spread, or if he still would have the nerve to smile and keep his composure if Seongwoo grabbed him by the hair.

And then guilt followed. Because Daniel treated Seongwoo with respect and maybe a bit of inferiority, probably because Seongwoo sometimes would stare at him instead of laughing along. Indeed, chances were that Daniel thought he was a complete bitch that despised him, that thought he was dumb and his jokes weren’t funny, while the truth is that Seongwoo is just racking his brain to understand Daniel.

“He either knows you're hard for him or thinks you want to kill him,” Minhyun had pointed out, no intention of softening his words. “He becomes so small around you, and that's pretty difficult given his size.”

Seongwoo had never noticed, but as soon as he starts looking for the signs, he suddenly sees them. Not only Daniel becomes small, shoulders hunched and gaze avoiding Seongwoo's eyes, but also does he avoid being around Seongwoo, like he can't bear the pressure Seongwoo puts on him. And yes, Seongwoo should reflect and ponder what he could do to show Daniel that he isn't going to hurt him, but then he _realizes_. He loves putting that pressure on Daniel. He loves when Daniel looks away because he can't handle the intensity of Seongwoo's stare, because he can't understand what he's doing wrong, why Seongwoo hates him.

All in all, it's understandable how Seongwoo ends up caressing Daniel's thigh under the table. Not that understandable for Daniel, however, judging how he tenses up right away, sucking in a breath. Seonwoo isn't sure if his surprise comes from: one, that Seongwoo touched him at all; two, that they're having dinner with the rest of their classmates and a restaurant is the least appropiate place to grope someone; three, that they're completely sober and Seongwoo doesn’t have a bad excuse to explain it.

“Are you okay?” Seongwoo asks him, leaning close enough so that only Daniel hears him.

Seongwoo doesn't care, really. He's asking in case his advances aren't welcomed, but he's certain Daniel would have moved his hand away if they weren't. He's asking because he wants to rejoice in Daniel's confusion, in how he looks like he wants answers but is unable to utter a single question. Not even a single word. Daniel grabs the edge of the table, a small movement that doesn't go unnoticed under Seongwoo's vigilance, and nods more effusively than he should.

Seongwoo can't help but release a short laugh. “Are you sure? You look a bit tense.”

“I'm sure,” Daniel breathes out, blinking like he’s trying to wake up from a dream. Even though Seongwoo jerks his hand away, Daniel doesn't relax, and that's satisfying enough for Seongwoo to give him some space.

“You look a bit tense too,” Minhyun retorts from the other side of the table, eyebrows raised at Seongwoo.

Seongwoo glares at him, since he knows it's a warning. Minhyun doesn't falter and gives Daniel a reassuring smile as to tell him not to mind Seongwoo, which ruins Seongwoo’s mood in the blink of an eye. That does seem to have an effect on Daniel, who manages to draw a sincere grin on his face, and Seongwoo feels a pang of frustration.

Seongwoo doesn't insist, however. He makes an effort to ignore that Daniel is sitting next to him or the fact that he doesn't drink a single drop of alcohol in the whole night. Seongwoo knows that it's unusual; he knows that Daniel has high tolerance and in the few times the class has gone out to have some drinks together, Daniel never had any consideration not to get drunk. Something it's different tonight, Seongwoo supposes, or otherwise Daniel wouldn't refuse all the offers his friends make or would have enough determination not to give into Jaehwan’s persistence.

Apart from that, there isn’t anything odd in Daniel’s behavior: he is his natural self, deliberately ignoring Seongwoo as usual, and Seongwoo falls into boredom quite fast, regretting sitting next to Daniel. It's not as if these dinners were the most entertaining plan in the world, but Seongwoo is used to sit between people that like him or that aren't afraid of him.

“Go get some fresh air,” Minhyun whispers to him after a while, right when they're ordering desserts and everyone is distracted.

Seongwoo is lucky, because in that exact moment he spots Sungwoon leaving his place too. Jaehwan tugs at his sleeve so that doesn't stand up, an useless attempt not to let him smoke, but Sungwoon scoffs and takes his pack of cigarettes. Seongwoo takes that chance to follow him. It's only then that Daniel seems to remember he exists, sending him a curious glance as he gets up and smoothes out his pants. For once tonight, Seongwoo controls himself and doesn’t stare back at Daniel, aware that Daniel is used to receive that attention; it feels like a small win.

By the time Seongwoo exits the restaurant, Sungwoon is already smoking. He waves his free hand at him, not surprised to discover Seongwoo has followed him there, and extends his pack of cigarettes with a smile.

“Want one?” he suggests, though both of them know what Seongwoo is after. Seongwoo mutters a dry _thanks_ and pulls out one cigarette. He must do it too fast, too desperately, because Sungwoon smirks at him and asks, “Having a hard night?”

“Don't be an asshole,” Seongwoo threatens him, placing the cigarette between his lips. He lets Sungwoon lighten it up, but he doesn't ignore the way Sungwoon glances into the restaurant before coming that close, like he doesn't want to be caught at such short distance from Seongwoo.

Then Sungwoon leans back against the wall and sentences, “You're coming off too strong. Which is fine, but not in the beginning. Don't make him sweat bullets so soon.”

It's odd how Seongwoo doesn't even have to ask what he's talking about. _Who_ he is talking about. And that's unnerving, because if Sungwoon has noticed, so has done everyone else.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo grunts, running a hand through his hair. “Is it that obvious?”

“Obvious to everyone but him,” Sungwoon confirms, nonchalant, like they’re discussing the weather. Sungwoon knows Daniel better than Seongwoo, that’s true, but Seongwoo has always had the impression he didn’t really care about people’s feelings. “It's just that he doesn't want to believe it.”

Seongwoo fears what that means, yet for a moment he can just frown at Sungwoon’s words. What if he has interpreted Daniel's expressions wrong and Daniel feels uncomfortable around him? What if it's Daniel who hates him?

Gulping down the urge to protest, Seongwoo asks, “Why not?”

Sungwoon arches his eyebrows, as if he doesn’t give credit because Seongwoo _needs_ to ask to understand. “Have you seen yourself, dude? No matter who you like, it will be difficult for them to believe it.”

Seongwoo wants to say that's bullshit, but Sungwoon has stated it like it's a fact and that kills his will to contradict him. Perhaps it’s the truth for the rest, just not for Seongwoo. But Daniel doesn't have anything to be jealous of, in Seongwoo's opinion, nothing to feel inferior for. Seongwoo only wants him to feel inferior in a very specific way, and he isn't going to let any of the other ways interfere with that.

Whether it's because of Sungwoon because of he’s finally smoking, Seongwoo manages to appease his frustration. However, he doesn't have time to decide if he's ready to go back to the restaurant, because Daniel shows up before that. He dedicates them a vacillating stare, evaluating if he can approach them or not, but then focuses on Sungwoon and walks up to them like he never hesitated to begin with.

“You left your wallet and they're going to pay with your money,” Daniel announces, not able to hide a smile. Almost like he's guilty of it too and he would be participating if he was still inside. He's not here to do Sungwoon a favor, Seongwoo notices.

“What the fuck,” Sungwoon groans. He puts out the cigarette by pressing it against the wall, pats Seongwoo's back and strides into the restaurant to save his money.

As soon as they don't have Sungwoon's presence as an anchor, it becomes evident that Daniel hasn't thought this thoroughly. If they were close enough, Seongwoo would force the reason out of him, but he doesn't need to do so. He suspects what Daniel was thinking and why he's regretting it now; yet he's still bitter over how many times Daniel has given him his back tonight, and he's not disposed to make it easy for him.

“Aren't you going back in too?” Seongwoo sharply tells him, blowing out the smoke.

Daniel is petrified for a moment, and it's in that exact moment Seongwoo sees what he has only heard about before: Daniel becomes small, so, so small in front of him, as though Seongwoo has slapped him with a rolled up newspaper on the back of his head. And it's beyond amusing, as cruel as it is, because Seongwoo wouldn't have imagined that Daniel is that big of a fool, to the point he really thinks Seongwoo is kicking him out.

By the time Seongwoo laughs, Daniel is already retreating, and Seongwoo's laughter only seems to reaffirm his decision.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo calls him with a sigh, taking pity on him. “Stay.”

One word is enough. One order. It's that easy. Daniel stops on his tracks, and though he doesn't look more confident than before, he has enough courage to approach Seongwoo.

“Do you smoke?” Seongwoo offers, spinning the cigarette between his fingers.

Daniel looks at the cigarette, dumbfounded, before staring up at Seongwoo again. “Not really.”

That hint of doubt isn't something Seongwoo would disregard. His mind is trained to detect these moments of weakness, and just because it's Daniel, especially because it's Daniel, he isn't going to pass it over.

With a smile blooming on his lips, he pries, “What's _not really_?”

“Sometimes,” Daniel admits.

Serious, Seongwoo detaches himself from the wall and lifts his hand to put the cigarette in Daniel's mouth. Daniel's surprise only lasts a second, because Seongwoo doesn't let go, and he understands that Seongwoo wants him to inhale even though the cigarette is in Seongwoo's hands. Daniel closes his eyes as he inhales, and Seongwoo takes that second to admire his features, his round cheeks and the subtle way his jaw shapes his face.

“Enough not to choke on it,” Seongwoo remarks when Daniel lets go, and he has the decency to not keep lying about not smoking. He even looks a bit guilty. “You shouldn't smoke.”

For the first time, that makes Daniel smile at him, and much to Seongwoo's shock, it's an ironical smile. “Look who's talking.”

Daniel has a point, and Seongwoo loves that he can talk back and not only fret in front of him. Judging Daniel's face when Seongwoo responds with the same gesture, it must be a first for Seongwoo to smile directly at him too.

Seongwoo shrugs. “I only smoke when I'm nervous.”

Silence expands over them, but before it can became awkward, Daniel whispers, “Why are you nervous now?”

Seongwoo could tell him the truth: that he wants to fuck him. And that it might break Daniel, since he doesn't look ready or strong enough for how Seongwoo wants to treat him. It would be the fastest way to end his dilemma, because Daniel would either accept or reject him - and probably put a wall between them forever.

There's no way Seongwoo can tell him directly that he wants to fuck him, but he can make him know. So he scans Daniel from head to toe, slowly, and once he's done, he soaks in Daniel's anxious stare. After all, Daniel isn't that innocent or that foolish, because he understands at the first attempt. It leaves him speechless, though, but Seongwoo had anticipated that reaction.

“So?” Seongwoo pushes him; he tries not to look too interested, because that might scare Daniel away, so he gazes at the cigarette like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“I don't know,” Daniel answers, so honest and helpless that it would have made Seongwoo back away in other circumstances. Now, however, it has the opposite effect: it makes his wish grow, because Daniel has so much in him to corrupt; his honesty, his hesitation, his innocence, his very well built up persona. “I wasn't expecting this. I... Are you saying this just because you want an easy fuck?”

His voice sounds so soft in the end, like he’s insulting someone, that Seongwoo can't help but burst into laughter. “Are you calling yourself an easy fuck?”

Throwing the question back at him makes Daniel realize what he has just said. He can't fix his mistake without embarrassing himself, both of them are aware of that, and Daniel has the guts to say, “I guess I'm easy for you when you could choose a-” Daniel stops himself in time, biting his lower lip, but Seongwoo knows what he was going to say. Sungwoon gave him all the information he needed to predict Daniel’s point even if he doesn’t voice it out. “I don't even understand why you are interested in me now, all of a sudden.”

“All of a sudden,” Seongwoo repeats, tremendously amused. “ _All of a sudden_.”

Daniel scowls, “Are you making fun of me?”

“Right now? Yes, a bit,” Seongwoo grants him, sure that Daniel is going to catch on sooner or later. Seongwoo puts out his cigarette, since Daniel is a much more entertaining pastime, and buries it under his shoes. When he stares into Daniel’s eyes, he makes sure there isn’t any trace of amusement on his face, because he intends Daniel to believe him. “If you were easy, I'd have had you a hundred times by now.”

This time, Daniel gazes at him with wide eyes, but Seongwoo simply shows him a lazy smile. Seongwoo doesn't know what he's in for. He doesn't expect Daniel to get over his shock so fast, and much less to step closer to Seongwoo, so close that they can breathe the same air. Seongwoo has the urge to ask what he is doing, with the only purpose to embarrass him, but he realizes that if he does this before kissing him, Daniel will feel too ashamed to let Seongwoo near him.

Seongwoo grabs Daniel's chin much more delicately than he deserves, perhaps more delicately than Daniel needs, but that small gesture drives Daniel to give in, following the path Seongwoo's hand leads him to. Seongwoo has imagined this a thousand times, both with his clothes on and with his pants down, and his only conclusion is that Daniel's lips are thicker than he imagined. Thicker, softer, and way more eager than Seongwoo could have ever wished. A few seconds in the kiss, it's obvious that Daniel wanted to kiss him too, and that he wanted this more than Seongwoo; there isn't anything better than a pretty boy breaking free from his denial. Nothing more malleable, nothing that Seongwoo can bend to his own will, that is going to be so fun to break.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo has never been in Daniel's flat, but that doesn't intimidate him. Maybe Daniel is wishing that happens so that he has a moment to prepare, however, judging how nervous he is when they ride the elevator. Seongwoo does his best at calming him down, though he isn't sure that pinning him against the elevator's mirror is contributing to that.

Yet Daniel lets him do it, fists the back of his jacket with both hesitation and desperation, and it's so easy, so damn easy to reduce him to this, that Seongwoo feels like he's floating. Daniel closes his eyes in every kiss, as if Seongwoo loved him, and kisses back like he’s sure that Seongwoo is going to leave him afterwards.

“Keys,” Seongwoo demands when the elevator stops, pulling away from the kiss.

Agitated and out of breath from making out, Daniel searches for his keys and they step out of the elevator clumsily, not letting go of each other. Seongwoo admits this would be pretty romantic if Daniel was his boyfriend, and not just that classmate that he has wanted to wreck for a while; it would be romantic if Seongwoo didn't know how Daniel is going to end up tonight.

After fumbling with his own hands, Daniel manages to get the key in. Seongwoo doesn't bother to inspect Daniel's house, whether because Daniel's mouth is too distracting or because he doesn't give a fuck about the house.

“We can fuck here or in your bedroom, I don't care,” Seongwoo tells him, closing the door with his foot.

Against all odds, a bit of Daniel’s sanity remains, because he stutters a confused, “My flatmate...”

“You're shy?” Seongwoo teases him, laughing. He cups Daniel's face between his hands, and though he tries not to smile, it's hard not to when Daniel looks at him like he's going to be eaten. “Want to lead me to your room? Because that's the only leading you're going to do.”

That just worsens Daniel's state, and Seongwoo loves it. Stepping back, so carefully that one would say he's asking for permission, Daniel utters a weak, “Yeah.”

It's a small confirmation to a question Seongwoo can only subtly ask. Daniel isn't that oblivious, and he's not answering without being conscious of what he's accepting; his eyes tell Seongwoo that he has been in this position before and that gives Seongwoo room to do more than he'd do in a first time.

Daniel's room is small, but his bed is big, and this time Seongwoo does take a moment to look around. Daniel stands by the door, clearly waiting for his orders, and Seongwoo walks around the room just to make him wait. Daniel doesn’t complain, just holds onto the door and occasionally glances at Seongwoo when he thinks Seongwoo won’t notice.

Satisfied for how Daniel is acting, Seongwoo finishes his tour by sitting on the edge of the bed. He leans back, using the palm of his hands to support him, and grins at Daniel for a few seconds. Daniel doesn't dare to look him in the eye for long, forgetting to breathe, and fixes his stare on the floor.

“Take your jacket off,” Seongwoo tries, examining Daniel's face as he speaks. Daniel just blinks, shoulders relaxing upon receiving the first order, and Seongwoo has a sudden urge to praise him when he obeys. He holds back, however, because it'd give Daniel a hope he shouldn’t hold so soon. “Will you do anything I say?”

“I will.”

“I doubt you could,” Seongwoo scoffs at him. Daniel opens his mouth to answer, yet he decides not to in the last moment, pressing his lips together. “You look like the type to let his emotions take over.”

Daniel doesn't reply, which means Seongwoo is right. He isn't even capable of keeping his head up, and Seongwoo wonders if a part of that is acting and not reality, because Daniel is way too good at this.

“Come here, on your knees,” Seongwoo commands, calm, and opens his legs so that Daniel settles himself between them.

There is no vacillation in Daniel as he drags his knees to the floor, head hanging down between Seongwoo's knees. “Fuck, if I had known you were this obedient, we wouldn't have wasted all this time,” he laments. He slides a finger under Daniel's chin and guides him to look up. Daniel stares at him with what seems defiance, but it's for a single second before he loses all that strength. “You know what to do.”

Daniel probably doesn't know, but that's what this game is about. He has to take risks, and if he's wrong, he will have to face the consequences. Seongwoo could just make up his mistakes and Daniel would have to accept it; or he could protest, if he wants Seongwoo to go faster. But he’s a good boy, Seongwoo notices, or at least he wants to make Seongwoo believe he is: Daniel doesn't obey right away, as if he's trying to decipher Seongwoo's intentions before moving. Seongwoo doesn’t help him to figure it out. In the end, Daniel timidly unbuttons his own shirt, fingers trembling.

“Faster,” Seongwoo whispers, impatient, and watches how Daniel's fingers shake more, get clumsier under the pressure. “You still look a bit tense, Daniel. You should trust me more.”

Afraid that it will be too much for Daniel if Seongwoo pressures him, he decides to observe how Daniel undresses himself in silence. Daniel's shoulders are wide, his chest looks firm and his torso is a bit toned, just the right amount to not make him look too strong. Seongwoo could do anything he wanted with him. And when he unzips his pants and pulls them down, Seongwoo discovers that his thighs are thicker than they look under the clothes; he discovers too that Daniel doesn't want him to look at them, though it's hard not to, and Seongwoo saves that information for later.

Instead of taking off his underwear, Daniel places his hands on the sheets between Seongwoo's legs and looks up, eyes shining under the dim light of the room. It’s his way of asking.

“Go ahead,” Seongwoo allows him.

Daniel doesn't rush. He starts slowly, caressing Seongwoo's crotch over his pants with coy touches. The fabric is thin, and that's why he doesn't move onto undressing Seongwoo right away; it helps that Seongwoo's cock is half hard and the simple feeling of Daniel's hands on it adds a tension that gets Seongwoo hard in no time.  

It's ridiculous how skilled Daniel is despite the trembling and his nervousness, and how he knows the exact moment he should undo Seongwoo's pants without receiving any order. Seongwoo is hard enough for his cock to curve upwards as soon as Daniel unzips his pants and pulls down, and Daniel stares up at him for a second, maybe to check if Seongwoo is somewhat shy, maybe to ask if he _can_ touch.

Even if Seongwoo meant to order him around, he can't utter a single word when Daniel presses his tongue against the head of his cock. It's just a tentative lick, but so firm that sucks the air out of Seongwoo's lungs. It’s not the touch, it’s the fact that he has Daniel’s mouth on his cock what drives him crazy. His lack of words is everything Daniel needs to engulf the whole head, yet slowly, like he knows it will irk Seongwoo if he insists. It works, because Seongwoo doesn't take long before losing his self-control: he grabs Daniel by the hair and pushes his head down until Daniel resoundingly chokes on his dick. It's a fast, sharp push, and then Seongwoo lets go. It's just a warning.

“Got it?” Seongwoo grunts at him.

Daniel understands. Yet Seongwoo loves how he keeps his slow pace, using both his mouth and his hands, and takes his time to look at Seongwoo's expression when he does something new. Seongwoo loves that Daniel seems to love _this_ , that he has a fixation for passing his tongue through the slit of his cock and that he prefers licking to sucking.

Seongwoo holds himself at first, but it's difficult to keep a façade when Daniel travels further down and, now that he hasn't been taken by surprise, can fit Seongwoo's whole dick in his mouth without trouble. His legs tense up and Daniel notices, but instead of rejoicing and letting go, he presses Seongwoo's thighs down so that he endures it. Seongwoo releases a defeated, breathy moan and Daniel lifts his tongue to add pressure.

That's when Seongwoo has to grasp Daniel's hair again, except it's to pull him away this time. Daniel pants as soon as he's free, but there's a prideful smile on his face, like he knows Seongwoo was about to come.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo sputters, closing his eyes. He doesn’t hesitate to kick Daniel on the side of his head when he tries to come closer to continue what he was doing, and Daniel is so shocked at the attack that he falls back with a gasp. Seongwoo doesn’t laugh, which intimidates Daniel a bit more and destroys any idea of misbehaving for now. “Get on the bed.”

Seongwoo aids Daniel, who for some reason is too weak to stand up by himself after the kick. It makes it easier for Seongwoo to push Daniel onto the bed right after, allows him to laugh at how Daniel looks terribly ashamed for a second.

“Where's the lube?” Seongwoo asks, petting his thigh.

Daniel glances at the bedside table, not speaking, but that's enough for Seongwoo to know. He takes the lube out, and Daniel must be expecting him to do the job, because he's very confused when Seongwoo throws the lube at him. Daniel reacts fast enough not to get a reprimand, however, survival instinct kicking in. Seongwoo smirks at him as he climbs onto the bed and leans for a kiss. Daniel responds to the kiss with such desperation that Seongwoo remembers that he needs to be taken care of too, that if he's too dry and rough with him, Daniel won't enjoy it.

Seongwoo caresses the side of Daniel's head, moving his hair away from his face, and finds Daniel's lost eyes asking for help. Having a hunch, Seongwoo inquires, “Have you ever been with men or do you just use it to jerk off?”

Although Daniel recoils at the question, Seongwoo only has to caress down his neck to make him answer.

“I've been with men,” he says, very softly, like he’s telling Seongwoo a secret.

There's still something that doesn't fit in Seongwoo's schemes. Daniel is too scared, too sensitive  in a way that makes Seongwoo hesitate how much he can force out of him, how much he can push before Daniel breaks completely.

So he insists, “When was the last time?”

“A few months ago.”

Seongwoo smiles, detecting the trap, and Daniel gazes at him in guilt. “That means two months or eight?”

“I guess it's closer to eight.”

For once, Seongwoo takes pity on him. He drives him against the bed and passes a leg over him, sitting on his stomach; it's just so that he can kiss him better, because he can't fuck Daniel the way he wants to if Daniel doesn't trust him with his whole existence.

“That's too much time for someone like you,” Seongwoo tells him.

Daniel knows. He's parting his lips in anticipation even before Seongwoo dives in, licking up his lower lip. He doesn't notice when Seongwoo steals the lube directly from his hands, even playing with Daniel's fingers afterwards. Daniel is easy to distract, but sensitive enough to gasp as Seongwoo's hand travels down his hips. He doesn't touch Daniel's cock, even though his hardness reacts to the proximity of his hands, and grasps the back of Daniel's thigh to pull his leg up.

Daniel feels exposed right then, Seongwoo can read it in his eyes, but the truth is that he's exposed.

“Be good,” Seongwoo whispers, planting a wet kiss under his jaw.

Daniel tries, but he isn't that good. He's impatient, uneasy and when Seongwoo's fingers prod between his balls and his ass, he isn't able to stop himself from holding onto Seongwoo's other arm with a soft moan. On the other hand, Seongwoo isn't able to hold back a small laugh, because after all Daniel spreads his legs farther apart, sending mixed signals. Seongwoo is careful at first, anyway. That doesn't mean Daniel doesn't gasp when the first finger slips in. It's just one finger though, and Seongwoo isn't disposed to give Daniel that much room to relax, so he soon slips the second finger, going deeper. By the time Seongwoo uses a third finger, Daniel is in shambles, biting down on his own arm not to make a fuss. Seongwoo is aware his fingers are long, but he still buries them inside Daniel up to his knuckles, because he needs Daniel to let go of whatever he's holding onto, that spark of hope. It doesn't work until he builds a pace with his fingers, which Daniel wasn't expecting so soon, and he has no option but moan out loud.

“I could make you come only with my fingers, you know?” Seongwoo assures him, raising his eyebrows. Daniel can't answer due to his heavy breathing, but he looks at Seongwoo through half closed eyes. “I wouldn't need to touch anything else. You're _that_ desperate.”

The only thing that falls from Daniel's lips is a delicate, “Hyung.”

“Yeah?” Seongwoo responds, not giving in so easily. “If you're ready, you'll have to say it.”

Ready would be an understatement. Seongwoo is sure that Daniel thinks he's going to let him come in a matter of minutes, but he couldn't be more wrong; he didn't imagine Daniel would be this pliant, and he's going to enjoy it for as long as he can.

Seongwoo has to stop fingering him so that Daniel can talk, but even then he needs a few seconds to regain the composure, to focus on the world around him and find Seongwoo's face over him.

“I need you,” Daniel mutters, eyes glassy as he inspects Seongwoo's lips.

“You need me?” Seongwoo repeats derisively, tilting his head to the side.

That's a curious way to word what should have been a _fuck me_ , yet Seongwoo admits he likes it more this way. The fact that Daniel chooses those words gives Seongwoo a different power; anyone could fuck Daniel, but they wouldn't know what he needs. Seongwoo knows what he needs, and that's why Daniel _needs_ him.

Seongwoo holds Daniel by the waist and orders, “Turn around.”

Daniel has trouble to obey him, since his legs are shaking, but somehow he knows that he has to get on four. That's not exactly what Seongwoo means to do. Daniel is so controllable that Seongwoo enjoys how easy is to push his head down against the mattress, and how his lower body would have followed if Seongwoo hadn’t slung an arm around his stomach. Daniel moans against the bed, whether because he's at Seongwoo's mercy or because he's asking him to hurry up.

“Don't break down so soon, babe,” Seongwoo tells him, squeezing Daniel's thigh so that he knows he has to keep his ass up. “It's not going to be easy.”

Seongwoo caresses the crack of Daniel's ass once more before guiding his cock in. Of course he doesn't push into Daniel in one sharp stroke, but that's for himself, not for Daniel. It's obvious Daniel hasn't had sex in a while, and that he doesn't jerk off by fingering himself, because Seongwoo's dick is welcomed by such tightness that he fears he's going to come right away. The way Daniel trembles under him doesn't help him to keep his cool either.

“Give me a second,” Seongwoo breathes out, though Daniel isn't listening to him.

In fact, Daniel tightens around him, and Seongwoo has to grab his nape and asphyxiate him against the mattress to stop him. Daniel has no idea what he's being punished for, and Seongwoo curses when he has no remedy but to pull out completely. He doesn't wait for Daniel to even wonder what's happening; he sinks his fingers in Daniel's cheeks and gets back inside him with a stroke so deep that Daniel yelps in surprise. Seongwoo can control himself better now, and he doesn't go easy on Daniel.

It takes Daniel a few minutes to be able to meet Seongwoo's thrusts, and Seongwoo lets him do it; the sound of skin slapping against skin is even louder than Daniel's cries, and Seongwoo is torn between telling him to shut the fuck up or make him moan louder, whatever is harder for Daniel. Seongwoo fucks him like that because he will be able to tell the exact moment Daniel can't bear it anymore: he collapses down, but it's a just a tactic to look for contact, to rub his cock against the bed. Seongwoo stops then, and without a word, manhandles Daniel on his back. That destroys his option to hump the bed without Seongwoo noticing, but it brings something that Seongwoo wasn't counting on. He should have turned Daniel around earlier, because he looks torn apart, far away from reality and completely sucked into the moment. If he was still there, in the room with him, he wouldn’t try to touch Seongwoo himself. But Daniel does, like he’s having sex with someone else that will allow him to do whatever he wants.

That earns him a slap both on his hand and on his leg. Seongwoo isn't careful, because Daniel is so out of it that he needs to be hit hard, and Seongwoo needs to slap him three times before Daniel seems to realize what he's doing.

“Fucking lie back right now,” Seongwoo orders him when Daniel manages to pay him attention.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel mutters. He sounds like he is, but if he wasn’t it would be much worse for him.

Daniel does as he’s told, letting himself fall on his back, but unconsciously closes his legs as a defense mechanism. Seongwoo has to pull his thighs apart again and Daniel doesn’t resist, surrendering without a single remark. Facing Daniel is better, not only because Seongwoo can control everything he’s doing, but also because he can see his expression. He can _kiss_ him, which Daniel clearly appreciates and seems to be the fastest way to keep him in place.

Seongwoo hovers over him, pushing his legs apart, and Daniel’s eyes flutter close. He opens them as soon as he feels Seongwoo’s hands dangerously close to his neck, thumbs pressing down on his collarbones. Seongwoo notes the panic in his pupils and smiles at him. Not a nice smile. It must be scary for Daniel, Seongwoo supposes, that someone can read his wishes without him expressing them out loud.

“If you behave,” Seongwoo promises him, bending down to leave a chaste kiss on Daniel’s lips.

That’s why Daniel doesn’t say a word when Seongwoo thrusts into him without warning. He bites his own lips to muffle a complaint, because Seongwoo is too fast, too harsh, but Daniel knew he would be. Seongwoo likes that Daniel can’t hide his reactions. He likes that he hasn’t had sex in so long that everything is magnified in his body, and overall, he likes how fast Daniel spirals down within himself. When Seongwoo builds up a solid pace, Daniel doesn’t only moan; he whines, pleads and tries to talk just to end up spitting incoherent words. Seongwoo shuts him up by kissing him every time and even lets him hold on Seongwoo’s back as he fucks into him. He laughs against Daniel’s mouth a few times, but Daniel becomes afraid easily and he has to assure him that _it’s fine, you’re doing great_.

Even if Daniel doesn’t realize, Seongwoo can barely articulate words too. Daniel is so tense that he inevitably clenches around Seongwoo’s dick with every move, and it’s hard for Seongwoo to breathe, hard to not just let himself go and come inside Daniel. He could make Daniel ride him, but his eagerness would drive Seongwoo to the edge in a matter of seconds.

Besides, Daniel looks better under him, helpless and begging for more, with his lips red and wet from Seongwoo’s kisses. And it’s funny, because when Seongwoo nuzzles along his neck and asks _do you think you’re being good enough?_ , Daniel has enough strength left to fervently nod. Daniel wants it so much, so much that Seongwoo can’t prevent him from having it.

Seongwoo doesn’t give him any sign. He just fastens his pace until Daniel forgets about it, and Daniel has to grasp the sheets to keep himself in place, bearing every stroke better than before; he’s loud and even spreads his legs more even if Seongwoo doesn’t need him to do it. He doesn’t notice how Seongwoo’s hands caress over his stomach, tracing a path upwards. It’s a slight, careful touch at first, yet Seongwoo applies more strength as he travels up, enough for Daniel to gasp when Seongwoo’s hand close around his neck.

Daniel doesn’t even open his eyes. He opens his mouth, as to inhale, to make sure that the pressure in his neck isn’t imaginary. It isn’t. And he surrenders to Seongwoo fast, giving him all the power, fisting the sheets to endure it. It has been a while for Seongwoo too, at least since he could do this, since he had someone that wanted it. And he doesn’t have to go easy on Daniel. He pushes down further with his thumbs and Daniel arches his back, mouth open in pleasure, and it’s right then when Seongwoo loses control of him: Daniel comes over his stomach without warning.

Seongwoo frees him, with the urge to reprimand him, but it isn’t Daniel’s fault. He should have read the situation and fisted Daniel’s dick so that he didn’t come, yet he would have had to abandon his neck. Frustrated, Seongwoo shamelessly lifts Daniel by the hair again. It’s no wonder Daniel can’t even get on four, so Seongwoo just pushes him face down against the bed. Daniel whines when Seongwoo takes him from behind once more, too sensitive after coming. It’s his moans what make Seongwoo follow fast; that and the fact that Daniel is so gone that he can’t even remember his name, or where he is, that he wouldn’t be able to tell if it’s Seongwoo who is coming inside him or someone else.

Legs shaking, Seongwoo rolls over on the bed. Though he notices how Daniel doesn’t move at all except for his heavy breathing, Seongwoo needs to come down from his high before helping him. The blood is still hitting his ears, leaving him half-deaf, and the only thing he can hear is his own panting.

When Seongwoo manages to spin to face Daniel, he finds him with his eyes closed and mildly curled up, almost like he’s trying to protect himself. Seongwoo doesn’t hesitate to approach him, stroking Daniel’s hair to calm him down in case he’s still anxious. It looks more like he’s exhausted, but Seongwoo wouldn’t dare to make assumptions over something so delicate.

“Hey, you there?” he softly asks, fingers running over Daniel’s face so that he knows Seongwoo is next to him. Although it isn’t immediate, Daniel nods with such a small movement that Seongwoo wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been touching his head. “What’s my name?”

“Seongwoo,” Daniel mutters.

He sounds hoarse, which isn’t surprising, and Seongwoo feels fond all of a sudden, because Daniel _does_ trust him. It’s the way Daniel says his name what gives him away; and it reveals more information that he wouldn’t have let out if he wasn’t this vulnerable.

“That’s right, baby,” Seongwoo whispers back, relieved. Daniel breathes out, lifting his head enough to feel the contact of Seongwoo’s palm against his cheek. Passing his thumb over his lips, Seongwoo praises him, “You did so well. Let me clean you, yeah?”

Even if Daniel doesn’t answer this time, Seongwoo knows it’s necessary and Daniel will appreciate it later. He cleans the cum from his thighs and his stomach and only then he takes a shower himself. Dragging Daniel to the shower with him isn’t an option, because he’s too big for Seongwoo, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to dirty Daniel up enough in the morning.

Daniel is awake and completely conscious when Seongwoo comes back into the bedroom, but he’s still too weak to stand up by himself. And by his expression, he’s scared Seongwoo will kick him out, or perhaps he wants to leave, so Seongwoo smiles at him.

“Don’t worry, Daniel, I like your company,” Seongwoo teases him. Despite the derisive tone, Daniel visibly relaxes, even drawing a grin for Seongwoo. “And I’m not done with you.”

Seongwoo slips into the bed and covers both Daniel and him with the duvet, laughing when Daniel stares at him with his most confused face as of now. Instead of acting however Daniel expects him to – however other guys have treated him after sex – Seongwoo leans towards him to press a kiss on his mouth. It’s a short, simple kiss, with no tongue involved, and Seongwoo lets his head fall on the pillow afterwards like it’s not a big deal.

 “Don’t wait another eight months to call me,” Seongwoo says, a smile blooming on his face, and Daniel manages to laugh a shy laugh.

Something in Daniel’s eyes tells Seongwoo he isn’t even going to wait eight days.

**Author's Note:**

> That audio of ong moaning was just an excuse to write porn and I don't know what I'm doing with my life  
> the title comes from Rihanna's Love on the brain because I listened to it on loop while writing this and the lyrics fits :D I'm posting this at almost 5am and I'm drying so I'll just leave this here if someone wants to die with me  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielwink)!  
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/berryboys)  
> 


End file.
